Indirect Kiss
by toxicAcrylix
Summary: Entry for MentalandLovingIt's contesty thingy. A cute little oneshot! plz read!


Me- Hello world! I'm listening to Caramelldansen!

Alex- how is that supposed to help the story? T.T

Me- I don't know... Just felt the need to put that in there

Alex- Mayiko doesn't own OHSHC

Me- I'M GOING TO ZENKAIKO-

* * *

**STORY TIME** short one shot for my newest story-

_Host Love_

* * *

Mayiko was tired and grumpy. Why? She was tired because she stayed up until 3:00 reading multiple fanfictions. Grumpy because Alex woke her up at 7:15 again, she couldn't find her yellow cupcake uniform, when she did and was finished getting dressed, it was 8:10 and she didn't get to have her morning cake. So, there for, she was grumpy.

Mayiko made her way to class. As she was walking, her eyes would drift shut and open, then shut, then open. That pattern kept repeating itself until she got to class.

She walked to her seat and hung her brown leather bag on the hook that was on the side of her desk.

The bell for class rung through the halls of Ouran, signalling the beginning of class. Mayikos first class was Algebra IV(4), her worst class.

She leaned the side of her chibi-like face on her hand and closed her eyes. _'Ahhh... I could use a nap. Yeah, a nap sounds nice. It's Maths anyway, I'm no good at Maths. I'm gonna go to sleep no-'_

Her thoughts were cut off by a sharp jab on her right arm. She brushed it off and ignored it. Another hard poke to her arm. _'Ow.'_ The poking stopped. She sighed. _'Finally I can na-'_ Suddenly, her arm was being repeatedly jabbed. She knew there would be bruising.

Her eyes shot open and looked at the accused poker.**(A/N: Ha! Facebook humor! Why are you still reading this? READ THE STORY!)**

Hunny. His brown eyes were wide as if to say, 'You actually woke up'.

"Are you okay Mayi-chan? You usually don't sleep in class." He whispered. Right now, they were greatful that they had seats in the back of the large classroom, so if they whispered, the conversation would be unheard and unnoticed by everyone. Well, everyone except Mori.

Mayiko whispered back, "Yeah, I'm fine Hunny. I just didn't have any sweets this morning and didn't pack any for class." She sighed. Why hadn't she packed any cake last night? Oh yeah... She went straight to her Yaoi fanfiction reading. She gave an author hell for pairing Edward with Alphonse******. They were brothers for petes sake! And its just down right wrong...

"Ugh..." Her head fell to the desk. The images from the story, that was misrated as K+ instead of M, flooded her mind. _'There are just somethings in this damn world that can never be unseen. Unfortunatly that damn story was one of those somethings and I'm one of those people who don't forget bad things easily.'_ Mayiko thought as she closed her eyes to rid herself of the memory.

"HIKARI-SAN! Would you like to sleep in detention after school today?" The teacher said. Hands on her hips.

"I wasn't sleeping! I was simply closing my eyes for a long period of time..." Mayiko replied cooly, leaning back in her chair.

The teacher scoffed and went back to teaching.

_'This is going to be a long day...'_

**_The Host Club is now open!_**

A small yawn sounded through the club room. Mayikos female customers looked at her with worry. **(A/N: girls like to talk to girls you know! Just regular 'Hi how ya doin?' talk!)**

"Mayiko-sempai? Did you get any sleep last night?" Haruhi said as she stopped in her trek to the host club kitchen. Mayiko cutely rubbed her one eye with the back of her petite hand.

"Not really Haru-chan." She said as she put the cute act into the conversation. "I didn't go to bed until 1:00 because I was practicing what photography lessons Okaa-san taught me yesterday."

The otakus all cooed and said things along the lines of, 'Oh how precious!' or 'Poor thing.' and 'What a loving daughter!'

"MAYI-CHAN!" a voice called from across the room. All heads turned toward the ever smiling Hunny and his guests.

"Do you want some _cake~_, Mayi-chan?" He said holding up a strawberry shortcake. Mayikos eyes got impossibly wide and stared at the cake in Hunnys right hand and the fork in the left.

"Yes please!" She sped forward and grabbed the cake and fork.

"Enjoy your cake Mayi-chan!" He spun around and ate his cake.

**_The host club is now closed_**

Mayiko was grabbing her bag when she felt like someone was behind her. So... she turned around.

"GAAHHH!" She jumped when she saw the twins. "What do you two want?"

"Mayiko-sempai? Do you know what an indirect kiss is?" they asked with perfect unison.

"Yeah. Who doesn't?" She said nonchilontly as she got off of her butt.

"Did you know-" Hikaru started.

"-That earlier, when Hunny-sempai gave you cake-" Kaoru continued.

"-That you shared an indirect kiss~?" they sang as they clasped their hands together.

They heard a THWUMP. Mayiko and the Twins silently agreed that it was Tamaki over-hearing them.

"What makes you think Hunny and I shared an indirect kiss? What'd he do? Lick the cake before giving it to me?" She said with a scoff.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smirked. Mayiko caught this.

"Oh my Shiznit! HE DID LICK THE CAKE DIDN'T HE!" She screeched.

"No."

"Then what'd he do?"

"He gave you his fork." Hikaru replied.

"So? It's a fork." She retorted looking up.

Kaoru leaned down to her eye level, which only pissed her off more. "It was the fork he was eating off of before he gave you the cake."

"And Hunny-sempai was fully aware of what he was doing too." They smirked.

Mayikos cheeks sported a small blush. _H-He knew what he did? NO! I wasn't aware of the indirect kiss, so he couldn't!_

"We'll leave you alone now! Bye Mayiko-sempai~..." They sneakily replied as they backed away.

"Wow."

*lalala*

As Mayiko walked home with Alex she thought, _'Could he have known? Well, he is 18. Maybe...'_ she smiled. Her day just got better.

* * *

Me- I hope you enjoyed! By the way! As I almost said earlier. I'M GOING TO ZENKAIKON! And i get to meet Vic Mignogna! Voice of Tamaki Suoh, Edward Elric, Dark, and many more!

**** i don't own Fullmetal Alchemist either!**


End file.
